


[Podfic] The Glorious Disguise

by language_escapes



Category: Mой нежно любимый детектив | My Dearly Beloved Detective (1986), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes
Summary: On a quiet night in front of the fire at 221B Baker Street, Shirley tells Jane about the greatest disguise of her career.
Relationships: Shirley Holmes/Jane Watson (My Dearly Beloved Detective)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Holmestice Exchange - Winter 2020





	[Podfic] The Glorious Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Glorious Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023575) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



Streaming and Download: [The Glorious Disguise](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ui-yrXxNQtINEZ2eTqyk-w3-4JcuHRgC/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for Holmestice, Winter 2020. Thanks to S for the beta.
> 
> Music is "Serenade" by Schubert, as arranged by Liszt.


End file.
